Molepaw (TNP)
Molepaw is a large tom with an unknown description. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Molekit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur during the badger attack, along with his sisters, Cinderkit, Honeykit, and Poppykit. He is the only tom and the largest kit in the litter. He and his littermates are the first kits to be born in ThunderClan's new camp. Sunset :His name is revealed to be Molekit in this book, and he makes minor appearances in this book and is mentioned one of the Clan's youngest kits. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Molekit is made an apprentice and named Molepaw. Little is known about Molepaw except that he doesn't live very long after he is made an apprentice. It is revealed that when a outbreak of greencough occurs, he becomes sick and does not respond to Leafpool's herbs, and inevitably dies. Eclipse :When his sisters, Honeypaw and Poppypaw, get ready for their warrior ceremony, Sorreltail sadly remarks that Molekit should have been with them, calling him by his kit name even though he was an apprentice when he died. This shows she still misses him with a motherly heart. Sunrise :When Honeyfern gets bitten by a snake and dies too, Sorreltail yowls that she can't lose another kit after Molekit died, again referring to him as a kit even though he died an apprentice. In the Omen of the Stars Series Fading Echoes :His sister, Cinderheart, mentions that she used to argue with him and Honeyfern when they were still alive. Trivia * Molepaw has WindClan blood because his great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 * Molepaw has SkyClan blood, because his grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Family Members Father: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 25 Mother: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Sisters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Uncles: :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Aunts: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit: Cousins: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three unknown kits: Status Unknown :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ferncloud: :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Tawnypelt: :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Whitewing: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Sight characters